


Чёрт с ним

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Чёрт с ним

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru   
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

«Чёрт с ним, — думает Клэри, — чёрт с ним».  
  
У неё больше ничего нет. Нет мамы, нет учебы в академии искусств, нет дома, в котором она выросла, и любимых вещей. Нет Джейса. Это отвратительно и страшно, но последнее пугает её больше всего. Сколько бы она ни проговаривала это вслух, сколько бы ни убеждала его и окружающих, того, что он её брат — не достаточно. Джейс нужен ей целиком, здесь и сейчас, всегда. Парень, которого она знает пару недель, — нужнее всей жизни, что была у неё до этого.  
  
И ничего нельзя сделать.   
  
Клэри отшвыривает стило в дальний угол своей — чужой — комнаты и делает глубокий вдох. Так мало воздуха. Она распахивает окно, перевешивается, чтобы глотнуть летних сумерек, набрать их в себя побольше.  
  
Она ненавидит бессилие. Никогда в жизни ей не приходило в голову, что это в ней есть: непоколебимая решимость и стержень, умение убеждать, добиваться своего несмотря ни на что — только бы цель того стоила. Никогда в жизни, ещё пару недель назад, в таком не было необходимости. Она не хочет думать, что это в ней от отца.  
  
Она вертит рюмку в руке, бездумно глядя на отблески и искры, которые бросает во все стороны свет, отражаясь от ликёра фэйри. Бутылка, которую она прихватила у Магнуса, почти пуста, но Клэри думает — ей хватит и пары рюмок.  
  
Клэри не знает, как подействует на неё ликёр — вполне возможно, убьёт или превратит в крысу.  
  
Чёрт с ним.  
  
Она выпивает рюмку залпом и морщится.  
  
Джейс — идеальный. «Что, раскатала губу, замарашка Фрэй?» — собственный голос звучит в голове отвратительно высоко. Конечно, ей не могло повезти настолько. Сказочный рыцарь не выбирает замкнутую серую мышку, немного не от мира сего, в реальной жизни. А если и выбирает, то едва ли на пару минут. Ошибка. Ляп. Никакого долго и счастливо.  
  
Ликёр посылает по телу легкость, и ей кажется, что она парит. Но он ничего не делает с тёмным грузом внутри. С отвратительной мыслью «кровь ничего не значит». Со жгучей ревностью к каждой, кто прикоснётся к Джейсу после неё.  
  
Клэри ставит рюмку на стол и хватает бутылку. Пьёт жадно, пока жидкость не попадает не в то горло и она не начинает надсадно кашлять, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
  
«Я буду приходить к нему в снах, — это тоже её голос, но странный, мелодичный, холодный, словно какая-то её часть действительно стала фэйри, — я буду приходить к нему в снах и в реальности буду рядом с ним каждый день. Я не отпущу его. Он принадлежит мне».  
  
Клэри смеется, потому что слова не имеют ничего общего с правдой. Это не поможет. Джейс больше её не захочет. Джейс ненавидит её.  
  
Ничего нельзя сделать.  
  
Чувство парения, кажется, прекращает быть только чувством, и она словно поднимается в воздух над кроватью. Бессилие уничтожает Клэри. Она должна найти выход прямо сейчас.  
  
Её встряхивает, и она словно пролетает несколько километров вперед, оставаясь на месте. Очертания стен рябят, и она видит две разных комнаты одновременно. Всего секунду. Этого достаточно.  
  
Саймон.  
  
Саймон — друг, который всегда рядом, который знает её лучше, чем кто угодно. Саймон, который любит её так сильно. Который не причинит ей боль. Не отвернётся. Не окажется её братом. Мысль о Майе слепо тычется в солнечное сплетение, колет невнятной ревностью. Клэри плевать.   
  
Проходит минута или час, действие ликера ослабевает, сменяясь зарождающейся головной болью. Клэри тянется, рывком дергает молнию, вытаскивает из рюкзака телефон, пока не успела передумать.  
  
У неё ничего нет, у неё никогда не будет Джейса, но может быть хоть что-то. Она может сохранить хотя бы Саймона.  
  
Больше всего на свете она хочет пойти в комнату Джейса, упасть на его кровать, чтобы он обнимал её до самого утра, смотрел своими удивительными разными глазами, убеждая без слов, что в целом мире нет никого сильнее и лучше неё. Смотрел так, будто кроме неё нет ничего настоящего во вселенной.  
  
Телефон в её ладони вибрирует, возвращая к реальности, и она неловким движением снимает блокировку.   
  
Она улыбается, отвечая на смс, и не спрашивает, как прошло свидание.  
  
Верный, замечательный, готовый на всё и бессмертный — её Саймон будет на набережной через пятнадцать минут. У отражения в зеркале нет ни одной не фальшивой эмоции. Она набрасывает куртку, проверяет стило в заднем кармане джинс и выходит за дверь.   
  
«Чёрт с ним, — думает Клэри, — чёрт с ним».


End file.
